Aspettami
by desdeus
Summary: A volte la morte non riesce a dividere le anime innamorate.


Altra piccola One-Shot in questi giorni ne scrivo a raffica. Questa è molto triste. Non è che mi convice molto specie il finale spero che vi piaccia.

Spoiler PHB

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questo storia non ha fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengo ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**Aspettami**

**Di DesDeus**

Erano uno di fronte all'altro, l'ultimo duello, quello annunciato dalla profezia.

-Potter facciamola finita qui adesso-

-Sono d'accordo concludiamo qui la storia.-

-Tanto non puoi uccidermi-

-Oh si che posso, perché credi che abbia fatto tutta quella fatica per distruggere Nagini-

Lo stupore apparve sulla faccia di Voldemort

-Bene hai scoperto il mio segreto, ora è chiaro anche l'incantesimo anti-materializzazione che hai fatto stendere qui intorno. Va bene sarà lo scontro finale-

-Si-

-Avada Kedavra- dissero in contemporanea.

Le due maledizioni viaggiarono veloci, una contro l'altra, ma per uno strano scherzo del destino non si annullarono. Continuarono la loro corsa contro il bersaglio e colpirono i due maghi, i corpi si accasciarono. Per qualche strano motivo, i due spiriti si staccarono dai corpi, diventando visibili. Lo spirito di Voldemort, finì preda di strani spettri neri, che iniziarono a dilaniarlo. Quello di Harry venne avvolto da una luce eterea

-Grazie Hermione, Ti amo e ti aspetterò per sempre- un dolce sorriso gli segnava il volto del ragazzo mentre svaniva. L'ultimo sorriso alla donna della sua vita, l'unica che aveva veramente amato.

La ragazza lo fissò, lacrime copiose scendeva dai suoi occhi, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi, ma non riusci a dire nulla, guardò lo spirito del suo ragazzo svanire nell'aria e poi svenne.

Quella notte il mondo magico festeggiò la fine di Voldemort. Tutti erano felici, il male era stato sconfitto. Quasi tutti, perché l'ordine della fenice non lo era, avevano perso Harry e non vedevano nulla da festeggiare. Hermione non si era ancora ripresa e stava nella camera di Ginny. Tutti gli altri, si erano in un certo qual modo allontanati, e gestivano il dolore come potevano, ma ad un certo punto la stanchezza prese il sopravvento ed andarono a letto.

Erano le tre di notte quando Hermione apri gli occhi, penso ad un brutto sogno. Si girò e vide la faccia di Ginny, piangeva mentre dormiva, no non era stato un brutto sogno. Harry era morto, l'aveva lasciata sola. Lui, la sua forza, il suo cuore, l'unico che veramente l'aveva mai capita, che l'aveva aspettata, fin quando anche lei non aveva capito che lui era lì per lei, che mai nessuno l'avrebbe capita protetta e fatta sentire al sicuro come faceva lui. Gli bastava uno sguardo per capirsi, gli bastava un sfiorasi per darsi sicurezza, lei non c'è la poteva fare senza di lui. Si alzò come un automa, cercò con lo sguardo la sua bacchetta, non la trovò, ma non le serviva in quel momento. Scese in cucina, si avvicinò al piano di lavoro e prese il coltello più affilato, lo sapeva bene perché aveva sentito spesso Molly vantarsi di quel coltello. Risalì con calma fino ad arrivare al bagno, chiuse la porta, riempi la vasca d'acqua calda si immerse. Guardo con attenzione il polso sinistro e la lama che brilla sotto la luce, sapeva che Harry l'aspettava non aveva paura, ricordava le ore prima della battaglia avevano fatto l'amore e le parole di Harry

_-Harry giurami che c'è la farai-_

_-Hermione non posso prometterti questo e tu lo sai. L'unica cosa che ti prometto e che qualunque cosa succeda tu avrai un futuro in cui vivere felice.-_

_-Io non voglio un futuro felice se non ci sei tu-_

_-Se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa sappi che io ti aspetterò vivi la tua vita e poi raggiungimi-_

_-Io ti raggiungerò subito-_

_-Lasciò a te la scelta tanto non riuscirò a farti cambiare idea, ma io ti aspetterò per sempre- disse Sorridendo._

Lui sapeva che sarebbe morto.

-Arrivò Harry, non voglio vivere senza di te- sussurrò la ragazza mentre con largo fendente incideva la carne del polso sinistro, un forte dolore la investi mentre osservava il suo sangue uscire copioso e tingere l'acqua, si rilassò contro il bordo della vasca mentre il braccio destro perdeva la presa del coltello che cadeva tintinnando sul pavimento.

-Harry arrivò- disse prima di chiudere gli occhi e rilassarsi, un dolce sorriso si apriva sulle labbra di Hermione mentre si lasciava andare all'oblio.

Ron era nella sua stanza, guardava il letto che era stato di Harry e non riusciva a dormire. Era morto prima della battaglia lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva chiesto di

-Essere felice nel futuro che vi darò. Come diavolo faccio adesso che sei morto! è me lo spieghi! brutto bastardo. Parlo da solo adesso, fra poco mi ricovereranno al San Mugno- Poi tese le orecchie aveva sentito uno strano rumore metallico provenire dal bagno. Ma non ci diede troppa importanza. -Quasi quasi mi vado a fare un sandwich-

si alzò vide la luce del bagno accesa, mentre scendeva notò la porta di Ginny aperta e che Hermione non era nel suo letto. Arrivò in cucina, si avvicino al piano di lavoro per prendere il coltello per affettare il roast beffe, ma non lo trovò, guardò nel lavello ma non c'era. Strano eppure era la cucina aveva il solito ordine maniacale di sua madre, come mai quel dannato coltello non era al suo posto. All'improvviso nella mente del ragazzo scatto una strana associazione: Coltello Bagno Hermione e lo strano rumore. Salì di corsa le scale, fregandosene della gente che dormiva. Arrivò alla porta del bagno

-Ehi Hermione se qui dentro, ti prego rispondi- urlo alla porta svegliando Ginny e Bill che dormivano al piano di sotto. Ma non ricevette risposta dall'occupante. Fu così che due insonnoliti Bill e Ginny, videro Ron dare una spallata violenta, alla sottile porta del bagno e sparire all'interno, poi sentirono il fortissimo urlo del fratello. Quando Ron entrò. vide una scena che gli gelò il sangue e che fece nascere un urlò atroce nel suo corpo. Hermione pallidissima giaceva dentro la vasca da bagno, l'acqua era rossa, mentre il coltello con la lama sporca di sangue era al suolo vicino al braccio destro, che ciondolava dal bordo della vasca. L'urlo di Ron sveglio tutta la tana.

La mattina dopo al San Mugno c'erano tutti i Weasley, più i genitori di Hermione e Remus. La ragazza si era ripresa, i medici le avevano dovuto mettere una flebo, perché si era rifiutata di mangiare ed anche solo di parlare, guardava la finestra, anche se guardare era un termine grosso, stava lì con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, non faceva niente, stava lì immobile. Non aveva risposto né alla madre, né a Molly, l'unico momento dove aveva mostrato un espressione, era stato quando le avevano detto che era stato Ron a salvarla, ma era stato solo un battito di ciglia. In quel momento si aprì la porta ed entrarono Ron e Ginny.

La rossa piangeva si avvicinò all'amica

-Perché Hermione? Perché? Manca a tutti non c'è bisogno di fare un gesto così estremo-

Ma l'espressione di Hermione non mutò

-Hermione, lui non l'avrebbe voluto- era stato Ron a parlare

Ed Hermione parlò si volto verso il suo migliore amico

-Si, non l'avrebbe voluto, ma mi ha lasciato libertà di scegliere, io volevo solo raggiungerlo e tu me lo hai impedito, lui mi sta aspettando.-

-Non pensi a noi a come ci sentiamo, ti volgiamo bene Hermione, abbiamo già perso quello che era un fratello non farci perdere anche una sorella- era stata Ginny a parlare con le lacrime negli occhi.

La mora la fisso un momento e poi sospirò

-Va bene aspetterò un po' prima di raggiungerlo-

Quella frase gelò l'animo di tutti quelli che la sentirono, era come dire che l'idea del suicidio era solo rimandata.

-Hermione non pensarci ci sono tanti motivi per continuare a vivere- fece Ron che non riusciva a sopportare lo sguardo della ragazza, era spento, si spento era l'unica parola per descriverlo.

-Io sono morta quando è morto lui perché il mio cuore era il suo. Vi prego lasciatemi sola-

E tornò a guardare il vuoto. Ron e Ginny lasciarono la stanza e guardarono i loro genitori quelli di Hermione e Remus.

-Dobbiamo essere forti per lei, falle capire che anche se ha perso Harry noi ci siamo per lei.- fece il Licantropo. Tutti annuirono.

Passarono così due anni, anni in cui Hermione non parlò più di morte ma soprattuto non parlò più di Harry. Appena ritornati alla tana, radunò tutti gli oggetti personali di Harry e lì fece sparire, nessuno sapeva dove e nessuno gli lo chiese. I quei due anni Hermione, si diede molto da fare studiava molto, passava tutto il giorno sui libri e la notte non si sa dove, l'unica cosa certa era che dormiva pochissimo. Gli altri le erano stati vicino, come promesso, ma non è che la cosa era servita a molto. Hermione dal giorno della battaglia, era diventata fredda e razionale all'estremo, non aveva mostrato più sentimenti o quasi, non piangeva e soprattuto non rideva e men che meno sorrideva. Non erano servite le buffonate di Ron o gli scherzi di Fred & George a farla tornare a sorridere. Ginny e Ron erano quelli che le stavano più vicino, l'andavano spesso a trovare a casa sua, dato che Hermione era tornata a vivere dai genitori.

-Sai Ginny, da circa due mesi che faccio lo stesso sogno ricorrente-

-Una premonizione?-

-Non lo so, è poco chiaro. Mi vedo che parlo con Ron, ma non so che ci diciamo, un salto e io che scrivo una lettera, anche qui non so né a chi né cosa scrivo, altro salto io che volo a cavallo di una scopa-

-Ma non lo so Hermione. Comunque dovresti uscire di più fare nuove amicizie non puoi continuare a vivere così-

-Io non vivo, esisto-

-Hermione ti prego, non dire queste cose, se vuoi puoi tornare a vivere. Hai solo ventanni, puoi tornare ad amare-

-Io amo Ginny, io amo-

-HARRY E' MORTO- urlò la ragazza.

-Lo so, ma lui mi aspetta-

-Tu... Tu... Tu non puoi andare avanti così, non puoi amare un morto, che senso ha, perché fai questo- la rossa era in lacrime

-Perché non voglio vedervi come quel giorno all'ospedale- rispose quietamente Hermione senza che alcuna espressione le attraversasse il volto

-é solo per questo, non hai altre aspettative, altri scopi- continuò piangendo la ragazza

-No- disse come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

-Io non ti capisco, non ti CAPISCO- urlò scappando via.

Ron aveva sentito tutto, nascosto dietro la porta, decise che forse era giunto il momento di dare un scossone a Hermione, per farla tornare a vivere.

Entrò nella stanza

-Hermione ho sentito tutto-

-E...- disse lei con il tono privo di inflessioni che aveva assunto da due anni a quella parte.

-Ti amo. Ti amo ancora, come ti amavo al sesto anno, per me non è cambiato nulla- disse semplicemente il ragazzo, sperando in una qualche reazione, ma non ci fu, solo delle gelide parole.

-Lo avevo capito, ma io non ti amo. Il fatto che non ci sia più Harry non cambia nulla- ferma e distante come se stesse commentando una formula di un libro -Mi spiace di averti fatto credere che sarebbe potuto cambiare qualcosa, io non amerò più nessuno-

Fu in quel momento che Ron capì, quella non era Hermione, era il fantasma di Hermione, la parte razionale che aveva scelto di continuare a vivere, la vera Hermione era morta la sera del suicidio. Lui iniziò a rimpiangere il fatto di averla salvata, ma c'era una parte di lui che non si rassegnava

-Va bene Hermione, ma io ti aspetterò. Prima o poi anche tu tornerai ad amare, ed io sarò lì ad attenderti-

-Sarà un attesa lunga ed inutile, non posso permetterti di farlo-

-Ma io lo farò, tu non potrai fare niente per fermarmi- detto questo si girò ed andò via.

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per far tornare a vivere Hermione, avevano già perso troppo.

Anche Hermione era dello stesso avviso, aveva aspettato abbastanza, loro non sarebbero mai stati pronti, aveva fatto di tutto per allontanarli, ma non c'era riuscita.

Si avvicinò alla scrivania, prese una penna, una pergamena ed iniziò a scrivere.

^ Mamma, papà, Ron Ginny e tutti voi Weasley, queste sono le ultime righe che scriverò in questo mondo. Ho atteso per lungo tempo, il momento adatto per lasciarvi, ma non l'ho mai trovato. Anche così, voi state soffrendo per me, in particolare Ginny che rivuole la vecchia Hermione e Ron che è ancora innamorato di me e non si vuole rassegnare. Io sono morta quel giorno, la mia anima è lacerata e a pezzi, così come il mio cuore, che è stato spezzato in troppi pezzi per poter essere ricomposto. Si dice che il tempo curi le ferite, è vero, ma sono io ha non voler essere curata. Harry mi sta aspettando, me lo disse prima della battaglia, e ne lo ha ripetuto prima di svanire. Ho deciso di raggiungerlo, vi prego di perdonarmi. Ho voluto ha voi tutti un mondo di bene.

Addio

Vostra Hermione.

P.S. Seppellitemi con Harry, la tomba è già stata predisposta, è l'ultimo favore che vi chiedo.^

Con un incantesimo, fece una copia della lettera, l'originale lo lasciò sul suo letto, dove la madre l'avrebbe trovato, poi si avvicino alla Civetta delle Nevi

-Edwige, questo è l'ultimo compito che ti affido, io raggiungo Harry gli porterò i tuoi saluti.- la civetta era triste e gli morse dolcemente il dito, lei le arruffo le piume -Alla tana- e la civetta partì.

Hermione, si avvicinò ad un armadio, che aperto si rivelò una stanza piena delle cose di Harry. Si avvicinò alla parete e prese la firebolt, poi si smaterializzo. Apparve vicino a luogo della battaglia finale, dove ora si erigeva una statua che commemorava l'evento. Inforco la scopa e si dette la spinta verso l'alto salì moltissimo

-Harry arrivò e questa volta nessuno mi fermerà- era di nuovo la vecchia Hermione.

Si lanciò in una picchiata alla massima velocità, la firebolt vibrava mentre portava Hermione ad oltre i duecentocinquanta chilometri orari. Fu a quella velocità che impattò contro il monumento, frantumandosi tutte le ossa. Quando gli auror arrivarono, avvertiti dall'incantesimo anti-vandalo, trovarono il corpo della ragazza in una posizione innaturale, con alcune ossa che avevano lacerato i muscoli, ma la cosa che più colpiva era il fatto che il viso fosse rilassato e sorridente. La portarono di corsa al San Mugno, mentre una civetta bianca consegnava la sua ultima missiva alla tana. Fu ricevuta da Ron, che scoppio a piangere come un bambino, ancora una volta aveva sbagliato tutto con Hermione, la prima volta l'aveva spinta fra le braccia di Harry ed ora fra quelle della morte.

In quel momento un auror piombo alla tana, dicendo che Hermione Granger era al San Mugno gravissima.

La sera erano tutti al San Mugno, quando usci un medimago aveva la faccia scura

-Brutto affare, si è schiantata ad altissima velocità contro una colonna di marmo. Non ha più un osso sano, siamo intervenuti come possiamo, ma le ferite sono gravi e difficili. Se fosse stata portato in un ospedale babbano sarebbe già morta, e qui va solo un pochino meglio.-

Tutti capirono quello che voleva dire il medico ma nessuno aveva il coraggio di chiedere la verità

-Allora che probabilità ci sono?- riusci infine a chiedere Remus

-Basse bassissime, noi non possiamo fare altro, ora non ci rimane che sperare nella voglia di vivere della ragazza- ed a quelle parole tutti capirono che era veramente finita.

-Possiamo vederla?- chiese Ron

Il medico annui ed aprì la porta, entrarono tutti anche se si avvicinarono solo Ron e la madre di Hermione.

-Piccola mia che hai fatto- gemette la donna alla vista del corpo devastato della ragazza, anche Ron sgranò gli occhi

-Hermione ti prego rimani con noi, non lasciarmi. Io ti amo-

Videro che la ragazza provò a parlare

-Mi spiace ma io non ti amo, perdonami. Perdonatemi. Harry eccomi- e con quelle parole detto con il sorriso fuoriusci anche l'ultimo respiro di Hermione Granger.

Il suo spirito si staccò dal corpo, e venne avvolto da una luce eterea, che molti in quella stanza avevano già visto nell'ultima battaglia, ed in quella luce videro Hermione abbracciare un altro spirito. Poi si girarono entrambi a salutare, era Harry. Erano entrambi molto felici e sorridevano mentre svanivano.

-Sperò che siate felici ovunque voi siate- disse Lupin mentre si asciugava le lacrime, mentre Ginny disse le parole più vere

-Hermione aveva ragione Harry l'ha aspetta-.

Tutti in quella stanza, si sentirono in qualche modo rincuorati dall'ultima immagine che avevano visto, perché finalmente avevano rivisto Hermione felice. Tutto sommato la morte, era da preferire alla vita vuota che la ragazza aveva scelto. In fondo come diceva Silente per una mente organizzata la morte è solo un'altra grande avventura. Harry e Hermione quest'avventura l'avrebbero vissuta insieme.


End file.
